Generally, in the design of air conditioning systems and the like the design of an evaporator for a specific system is one of the most difficult steps to be performed. The size of the evaporator must coincide with the amount of air flow in each different system, and the air flow changes in accordance with the size and shape of the area being conditioned.
As the size of evaporators is changed the internal fluid flow also changes. Generally, it is desirable to form an evaporator with a relatively large inlet tank with the refrigerant or other fluid being introduced into the inlet tank through a common or standard round tubular fluid inlet. By using a standard round tubular inlet the evaporator can be easily connected into virtually any system for testing and other adjustments.
In general, it is most desirable to design the evaporator with the least amount of internal fluid pressure drop. Further, the design should be such that the best inlet fluid flow balance with the best heat transfer performance is achieved. To achieve these goals it may be necessary to construct a large number of evaporators and connect each evaporator into the system to test the operation. The construction and testing of these evaporators is extremely expensive and time consuming. However, at present the only alternative is to construct an evaporator with the desired fluid flow and ignore the fact that it might not have a maximum efficiency.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved evaporator with interchangeable baffling system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved evaporator with interchangeable baffling system which can be conveniently used in the design of air conditioning systems and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved evaporator with interchangeable baffling system which can be conveniently connected into an air conditioning system and the like for testing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved evaporator with interchangeable baffling system in which the baffling system can be conveniently modified.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved evaporator with interchangeable baffling system in which the fluid flow can be conveniently modified and tested to achieve maximum efficiency.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved evaporator with interchangeable baffling system which greatly reduces the cost of designing air conditioning systems and the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved evaporator with interchangeable baffling system which greatly reduces the time required to design air conditioning systems and the like.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved evaporator with interchangeable baffling system which greatly reduces the manual labor involved in designing air conditioning systems and the like.